Unnamed Humans (22nd century)
A list of unnamed Humans from the 22nd century. :Unnamed Humans who belong to Earth Starfleet can be located at Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century). See also * Unnamed people Arctic research team Several arctic researchers were part of the Arctic Archaeology Team, also known as A-6 excavation team, sent in 2153 to the Arctic Circle to investigate a debris field inside a glacier. They built up a base camp inside the debris field and transported pieces of the debris inside the modules for research. One of them answered 's hail from aboard the Arctic One and acknowledged the order to built up the base camp and inform the Alpha Team. When he was told to contact Starfleet and inform Commander that owes Drake a bottle of scotch he seemed confused. ( ) File:Arctic team members.jpg|Four team members File:Arctic team member.jpg|A member Bar patron This hostile and xenophobic individual was the patron of a bar also visited by the Denobulan Doctor Phlox in 2154. The man harassed Phlox and strongly urged him to leave the establishment. When Phlox's crewmates Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather came to their friend's defense, the man berated the officers, blaming Starfleet's space exploration for attracting non-Humans to Earth. A brawl ensued between the Enterprise officers and several other bar patrons and was only defused when Phlox expanded his face in an instinctive defensive posture. ( ) Commander suggested this individual may have been involved when Phlox was abducted from Earth later that year, though it was later found to be the work of Rigelians working for the Klingons. ( ) Bar patrons (2154) These Humans visited a bar on Earth, also visited by Dr. Phlox in 2154. They were present when another bar patron harassed against Phlox. Some were involved in the brawl, the other watched this fight and frightened when Phlox blew on his face. ( ) File:Pablo Soriano, Home.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Louis Ortiz, Home.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:David Keith Anderson, Home.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Bar Patron Paul Scott.jpg|''Played by Paul Scott'' Civilian ceremony attendees (2161) These civilians attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161 on Earth and listened the speech of Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) }} File:Andre Bormanis (civilian).jpg|''Played by André Bormanis File:Amy Connolly (civilian).jpg|''Played by Amy Kate Connolly'' File:David Trotti, These Are the Voyages.jpg|''Played by David Trotti'' File:Juan Fernandez (civilian).jpg|''Played by Juan Fernandez'' File:Dieter Hornemann, These Are the Voyages.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Larry Nemecek (civilian).jpg|''Played by Larry Nemecek'' File:Amanda Pooley (civilian).jpg|''Played by Amanda Pooley'' File:Judith Reeves-Stevens (civilian).jpg|''Played by Judith Reeves-Stevens'' File:Donna Rooney (civilian).jpg|''Played by Donna Rooney'' File:Pablo Soriano (civilian).jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Dave Rossi (civilian).jpg|''Played by Dave Rossi'' File:Richard Sarstedt (civilian).jpg|''Played by Richard Sarstedt'' File:Lili Malkin civilian.jpg|''Played by Lili Malkin'' File:Civilian ceremony attendee 2161.jpg|''Played by J.R. Quinonez'' Alternate universe crewmen These three crewmen helped Lorian steal Enterprise s plasma injectors so Lorian could meet Degra and the council in Archer's place. ( ) File:Crewman 1, Steve Truitt, E².jpg|''Played by Steve Truitt'' File:Lorian steals the plasma injectors.jpg|Two other crewmembers Earth embassy officials Nine Human officials visited the United Earth Embassy on in 2154. They checked through the foyer security point, operated by Corporal Askwith. Moments later, a bomb exploded in the embassy and caused the death of 31 Humans. ( ) File:Human official 1, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 2, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 3, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 4, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 5, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 6, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 7, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 8, The Forge.jpg|''Played by Michael Cassidy'' File:Human official 9, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' ECS Horizon personnel *'See': [[ECS Horizon personnel|ECS Horizon personnel]] Enterprise launch guests These twenty-nine Humans were guests during the launch of Enterprise NX-01 on April 12 2151. They listened to the speech of Admiral Maxwell Forrest and the recorded speech of Zeframe Cochrane, had drinks, and applauded for the new crew headed by Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) on Paramount Stage 18.|Beside the identified performers in this scene are also the following: Marijane Cole, Milton James Donaldson, Hank Gartrel, Max Thayer, Mark Watson, Simone Montanti, Gina Chai, David Keith Anderson, Kenneth Beck, F. Alekseyeva, B. Burton, L. English, N. Gehr, J. Scott, M. Tucker, K. Williams, J. Harris, R. Michael, J. Nunez, W. Oldford, A. Thomas, and R. Rosenberg.}} File:Enterprise launch guest 1.jpg|''Played by Janet Dey'' File:Enterprise launch guest 2.jpg|''Played by Betty Matsushita'' File:Enterprise launch guest 3.jpg|''Played by Kristin Lindquist'' File:Enterprise launch guest 4.jpg|''Played by Maria Celeste Genitempo'' File:Enterprise launch guest 5.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Enterprise launch guest 6.jpg|''Played by Woody Bosco'' File:Enterprise launch guest 7.jpg|''Played by Joel Steingold'' File:Enterprise launch guests 1.jpg|''A back shot of the group'' File:Enterprise launch guests 2.jpg|''A front shot of the group'' Fusion patrons These three Humans visited the Fusion night club on Earth in 2151. One year later T'Pol remembered a visit to this club during a Vulcan mind meld with Tolaris. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8.}} File:Fusion patron 1.jpg|''Played by Michael Braveheart'' File:Fusion patron 2.jpg|''Played by Linda Lane'' File:Fusion patron 3.jpg|''Played by Josh Sher'' Linguistic students These twenty linguistic students and Carlos were taught an alien language by Hoshi Sato at a university in Brazil on Earth in 2151 when Captain Jonathan Archer visited Sato to tell her about the preferred leave of Enterprise. ( ) on location in Malibu.}} File:Linguistic student 1.jpg|''Played by Cesar Rodriguez'' File:Linguistic student 2.jpg|''Played by Rafael Boza'' File:Linguistic student 3.jpg|''Played by Sven Lindstrom'' File:Linguistic student 4.jpg|''Played by Sonia Parikh'' File:Linguistic students 1.jpg|''Played by Renae Duran, Devinna Garcia, Alyssa Espinoza, Betty Jimenez,'' File:Male linguistic student.jpg|''Christy Melendrez, Stephanie Nunez, Sandra Quoos, Tyler Abrams,'' File:Linguistic students 2.jpg|''Paulo Caillile, Manuel Cazz, Edwin Garcia, Nelson Grande,'' File:Female linguistic student.jpg|''Connie Kang, Alberto Hector, James Lozano, and Gilbert Morales'' News reporters Four reporters along with Gannet Brooks covered Nathan Samuels address to the diplomats at an early meeting to draft a charter for the Coalition of Planets in 2154.( ) Bartender This bartender struck up a conversation with Archer. He asked where he was heading and Archer replied that he was heading south to his brother's place. Archer claimed to notice the resemblance between the bartender and a picture of Cooper Smith. The bartender told him that he was the last living descendant of Cooper Smith. ( ) Cowboys These cowboys were associates of Deputy Bennings. They participated in the gunfight with the Enterprise crew that had landed on the planet. One cowboy grabbed T'Pol, but was shot by Malcolm Reed. ( ) File:North Star cowboy 1.jpg|''Played by Thomas DuPont'' File:North Star cowboy 2.jpg|''Played by Paul Townsend'' File:North Star cowboy 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Checkers players Two checkers players were playing a game in a bar on a Skagaran colony. ( ) Stablehand The stablehand rented a horse to Tucker and T'Pol. The stablehand wanted to know what happened to their horses and T'Pol told him that the horses had died from heat exhaustion a few miles from the town. They had wanted to buy a horse, but did not have the twenty dollars that the stablehand wanted. Tucker asked if he would be interested in a trade. He offered him a harmonica, said he only wanted the horse for a few hours. He offered his gun as collateral, and the stablehand accepted the deal. ( ) Patricia F. O'Malley's loved ones These three people appeared on a picture in Patricia F. O'Malley's quarters. ( ) Receptionist The Interspecies Medical Exchange receptionist was on the other end of the line when Jonathan Archer who was transported back ten months in the past by , tried to contact Starfleet. He asked her if there was a Doctor Phlox there, and she replied yes, and asked if he wanted her to contact him. He said no. ( ) Researcher This researcher was part of the A-6 excavation team. In 2153, during an expedition to the Arctic, the Arctic Archaeology Team discovered two Borg drones frozen in the ice under a glacier. He delivered coffee in a thermos to Moninger, who was examining the drones, and went to fix a heating module. He was later assimilated along with the other scientists. ( ) Senator This female senator was one of the official guests of the first flight of the NX-Alpha at the NX-Control in 2143. ( ) Senator's aide This aide of a female senator was among the official guests at the NX-Control during the first flight of the NX-Alpha in 2143. ( ) Tucker's former teacher This woman falsely accused Trip Tucker of stealing a pencil from her desk. ( ) Warp Five Complex scientists Four scientists and Henry Archer were present when Zefram Cochran opened the newly built Warp Five Complex in 2119 on Earth. The speech was again used during the launch of Enterprise NX-01 in 2151. ( ) and were listed as scientists on the call sheet of the episode.|It is possible that one of the scientists is Doctor Tasaki.}} Water polo players These Humans were part of a 2151 water polo match between the University of Texas and Stanford University. ( ) de:Weitere Menschen (22. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (22ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Mensen (22e eeuw) Humans (22nd century)